Un bol vide
by Lady Lawy
Summary: Neytiri apprend à Jack Sully à s'intégrer à la tribu Omaticaya, ses coutumes. Ce n'est pas aisé de remplir une coupe déjà pleine mais il semblerait que celle de Jack soit vraiment vide...


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Cameron (malgré une touche perso dans le monde de Pandora)

Ce petit one-shot a été écrit dans le cadre d'un échange avec ma Nayru adorée ! J'avais cruellement envie d'écrire sur Avatar et elle m'en a donné l'occasion. Ce fut un plaisir et j'espère pouvoir de nouveau écrire sur Avatar soit avec les héros soit avec un peu de touche personnel.

* * *

**Un bol vide…**

Son regard doré suivait les mouvements de cet « homme venu du ciel » qui était pourtant dans une enveloppe charnelle semblable à la leur. Neytiri ne comprenait pas pourquoi Eywa lui avait envoyé un signe… Elle l'avait épargné mais elle ne saisissait toujours pas ce que Jack Sully pouvait apporter à son peuple, à sa tribu… A part des ennuis. La curiosité mêlée à une étrange fascination lui avait fait accepter son rôle de mentor de cet homme.

Elle devait lui apprendre à être un Omaticaya.

Elle devait lui apprendre à écouter Eywa qui l'avait épargné.

La jeune chasseresse entendit un éclat de rire suivi par d'autres. Ce matin-là, Jack avait été assailli par quelques enfants curieux qui avaient dépassé leur peur de l'inconnu pour venir s'assurer que Jack était comme eux. Des petits garçons chahutaient autour de lui, réclamant des détails sur la guerre contre les « crânes rasés » tandis que les petites filles admiraient Jack avec un respect enamouré.

Jack se prêtait au jeu, décrivait avec des mots les plus compréhensibles possible l'invasion des terres ennemies dans de grandes montures de fers. Il mimait, se croyait dans son univers et amusait les enfants, attirait l'attention des autres sur lui.

Neytiri eut un sourire en le voyant prendre un enfant sur son épaule pour jouer les méchants avant de le faire légèrement tourner et de le reposer sur le sol. Elle l'avait traité d'enfant mais à agir de la sorte, il l'était toujours. Surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas chasser avec la dextérité d'un Na'vi, ni ne connaissais toutes leurs coutumes. Jack se redressa enfin puis adressa un sourire et un signe à son professeur particulier. Elle resta indifférente et se mit à avancer vers lui de sa démarche assurée, sa queue se balançant en harmonie avec sa démarche féline.

-« Il est temps de partir chasser Jack Sully », fit-elle en le fixant.  
-« D'accord. Allez, je vous raconterai la suite plus tard ! »

Il donna quelques tapes sur des têtes avec un sourire, leur fit un signe de la main avant de rattraper Neytiri.

-« Où va-t-on chasser ? »  
-« Tu le sauras en temps voulu ».

Son regard doré glissa sur Jack… Cette tête vide qu'elle devait remplir… Jack montrait toujours autant d'entrain à apprendre même lorsqu'elle se montrait dure ou indifférente. Pourquoi avait-il envie d'apprendre autant ? Pourquoi cette fascination pour son monde, pour son peuple alors qu'il avait le sien ? Neytiri ne comprenait pas mais était trop fière pour poser ses questions. Elle ne pouvait que constater ses progrès aussi étonnant qu'ils soient.

Jack était le premier « homme venu du ciel » à apprendre de manière aussi significative. Et malgré elle, Neytiri prenait un certain plaisir à lui apprendre. Peut-être aussi parce que Jack semblait ne pas avoir peur. Il était aussi irréfléchi que fou selon elle. Mais cela lui réussissait.

Il la suivit en silence non sans toucher à certaines plantes par curiosité sous son regard discret qui le surveillait. Ils marchèrent dans la forêt de Pandora durant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne s'arrête devant un grand arbre au tronc couleur turquoise. A une hauteur d'au moins cinq mètres, des feuilles géantes s'étendaient, verte à la base pour finir par un jaune doré et orangé. Il y avait plusieurs étages de feuilles et des grappes de boules orangées foncées.

Jack regarda Neytiri s'arrêter devant l'arbre.

-« Je croyais qu'on chassait ? »  
-« Tu vas chasser les fruits », répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

L'homme fit une grimace avant de regarder l'arbre. Il soupira avant de se rapprocher du tronc.

-« Ridicule, c'est facile de monter à un arbre, je croyais que tu m'emmènerais faire quelque chose de plus palpitant ! »  
-« Nous avons besoin de fruits comme de viande. Mais si tu ne t'en sens pas capable Jack Sully, tu peux toujours rentrer bredouille ».

Neytiri le provoqua et Jack jeta un regard à l'arbre avant de commencer à grimper comme un singe. La Na'vi eut un sourire amusé et le laissa faire, le surveillant. Et lorsqu'il arriva à un quart du tronc, elle lui lança :

-« Et comment tu comptes récupérer les fruits ? »

Jack s'arrêta, se pencha dangereusement mais ses mains étaient fermement cramponnées dans l'écorse.

-« Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ! »  
-« Tu as la tête vide Jack Sully et aucun esprit pratique », répondit-elle.

Neytiri s'avança vers l'arbre et s'y agrippa d'un bond avant de monter vers son élève avec une agilité qu'il n'avait pas encore. Son sourire amusé s'effaça lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, son regard doré lui intimant de continuer à monter pour qu'elle puisse le suivre. Jack grogna pour la forme devant la moquerie de la chasseresse et continua de monter jusqu'au premier collier de feuille. Il s'agrippa fermement à une feuille après avoir tester sa résistance et attendit que Neytiri soit à sa hauteur.

-« Tiens tête vide ».

Elle lui tendit un filet qu'elle avait porté sur son épaule depuis le grand arbre maison. Jack le passa autour de son cou et sous son bras. Il tira sur les fibres bleues et trouva l'entrée pour glisser les fruits.

-« Et comment je fais, professeur, pour cueillir les fruits dans l'art des Omaticaya ? »

Cette moquerie n'atteignit pas Neytiri qui redressa la tête, son regard hautement critique sur ses futures manières. Elle sortit sa dague de son fourreau et coupa la queue verte foncé d'un fruit avant de le rattraper au vol et de le glisser dans le sac. Jack fit de même, avec moins de dextérité au début. Un fruit alla s'écraser au sol, un autre roula dans sa main mais il le sauva in extremis en l'écrasant contre le tronc.

Un liquide orangé s'écoula, des petites perles noires et rose. Curieux, il porta la substance visqueuse du fruit vers son visage et la renifla. Pour lui, cela avait une étrange odeur de réglisse, de cannelle et de fruit de la passion. Sous le regard discret de son professeur, Jack gouta le fruit du bout de la langue. Avant de prendre carrément un morceau de chair étrange mais délicieux.

-« C'est super bon ! »

Neytiri eut un sourire amusé en voyant Jack finir le fruit malencontreusement écrasé dans sa paume.

-« Neytiri, les chasseurs aussi s'occupent de la cueillette ? », demanda-t-il après avoir récupéré un fruit.  
-« Pour certains fruits oui. Ceux qui sont hors de portée des enfants et des mères requièrent nos services. Et puis, la jungle est dangereuse. Les enfants ne peuvent venir ici pour cueillir de tels fruits. Mais ils le feront plus tard ».

Jack finit de cueillir la grappe et leva son regard vers le ciel ou du moins, ce qu'il en apercevait à travers les autres branches de arbres. Ca, il l'avait constaté à ses dépends. Mais s'il ne s'était pas fait attaquer par le thanator, jamais il n'aurait connu le bonheur de cette nouvelle vie si exaltante… Si palpitante. Un sourire idiot étirait ses lèvres tandis que son regard neuf parcourait les alentours.

Des cris et des bruissements de feuilles lui firent relever la tête. Jack aperçut dans les arbres voisins des prolemuris, ces espèces de singes non agressifs. Les premières créatures qu'il avait aperçues en posant les pieds dans la forêt de Pandora. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder avec curiosité Neytiri et Jack avant de continuer leur chemin.

-« Remplis ton sac au lieu de rêvasser Jack Sully ».

L'homme posa alors son regard vers Neytiri qui montait vers le second cercle de feuilles et de fruits. Elle l'appelait toujours par son nom et prénom lorsqu'elle lui donnait un ordre… Pour le ramener à son apprentissage. Jack sourit, heureux comme un enfant et suivit son professeur pour continuer de remplir son sac.

Une fois l'arbre dépouillé de ses fruits, ils se laissèrent glisser le long du tronc. Et avec leur chargement, ils rentrèrent sans encombres ou étonnante rencontre qui aurait donné lieu à une fuite ou à un combat digne d'un chasseur. Jack se dirigea instinctivement vers leur réserve et y déposa avec respect et douceur les fruits récoltés.

La tête vide comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler intégrait tout de même beaucoup de choses… Neytiri devait reconnaître que Jack Sully était le plus intéressant des « hommes venu du ciel » qui soit venu. Il agissait parfois impulsivement mais il y avait toujours du respect pour son peuple, pour Eywa.

La chasseresse espérait de tout cœur que sa présence apporterait quelque chose à son peuple… Elle sentait sa confiance enfler dans sa poitrine tout comme un certain respect pour le mal qu'avait Jack à comprendre leur relation si étroite avec Eywa.

Il portait l'espoir d'un peuple…

Sans même le savoir…

**- Fin -**


End file.
